The Madness of Karaoke
by Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Scotland Yard hosts their annual Karaoke party and of course Sherlock gets dragged into things.


Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, had been dragged, no bribed, into going to the annual karaoke party that was hosted at Scotland Yard and let's say he was very much... well bored. Listening to Sally's screeching definitely didn't help either, bloody hell; she sounded like a cat that was being clawed at then chucked into a river. The only thing that was keeping him sane at the time was the alcohol sitting in front of him. As the car screeched again he slouched further down into the seat he resided in at the time and like he had been the whole evening. He used to love going to karaoke nights with his old friends but his oldest friend had to move to China, they still kept in touch though, thankfully. Him and his friends, during their time after uni', went to the karaoke bar and had a nice night out with music, dancing and of course booze. She sure liked the stuff. Her name was Alice. She was a great singer and remembered when they used to sing duets. His little sister would watch with envy. Oh yes, Sherlock Holmes had a little sister, well adopted sister. Her name was Angel Drake and she was a year older than him and she happened to be a very good friend of Alice. Anyway, we getting side-tracked.

John, at the time, was very drunk and he came over to the detective. When we say came over we basically mean that he walked into a few chairs. Sherlock stared at him the entire time with a look of disgust and of course John didn't notice; he was far to drunk to notice.  
"Come on, Sherlock."  
"Come on what?"  
Sherlock had a feeling of what he was going to be asked but there was no way on Earth he was going to.  
"I sung, it's your turn now."  
Sherlock sighed and looked at his hammered friend.  
"Two things. One: You didn't sing you stood there for a few minutes mumbling to a backing track. Two: I don't sing."  
"What's the point in coming to a karaoke if you're not going to sing?"  
"I recall that I was dragged here by your doing no less."  
John had to get him to sing otherwise he would lose his bet. Light bulb!  
"I'll let you dissect something."  
This grabbed Sherlock's attention.  
"Anything?"  
"Anything." John spoke with a nod. Sherlock jumped to his feet and thought of a good song that he had sang a few years ago. He sang it whilst being watched by a girl with raven hair and emerald eyes. As he walked to the stand the others from the Yard stared at him. He grabbed the mic and as the music started memories came rushing back.

 _When you were here before,_  
 _Couldn't look you in the eye,_  
 _You're just like an angel,_  
 _Your skin makes me cry,_  
 _You float like a feather,_  
 _In a beautiful world,_  
 _I wish I was special,_  
 _You're so fucking special._

He remembered the first day he met her. He and his family had been invited to the Evelynn house as a playdate for Sherlock, Alice and her twin brother Adam. She seemed to understand that he was different as she was very much like him. They both became friends and they still were even if they met years ago. He could look at her with his real eyes. His eyes were not that grey blue but a nice, dazzling purple shade. Thanks to her, he made more friends, even if they were Alice's friends first. Then she had to move away to China...

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_  
 _What the hell am I doing here?_  
 _I don't belong here._

When she moved away they still kept in touch but she wasn't there to tell him that he wasn't a freak. He got into drugs and was alone than ever. His friends that were from his childhood tried to help him cope but no one could help him like she did.

 _I don't care if it hurts,_  
 _I want to have control,_  
 _I want a perfect body,_

Sometimes it hurt with the drugs and when he had an OD but it didn't matter that much to him. He just wanted to see his beautiful girl and her beautiful smile. She was everything to him and they did everything together. He was glad that no one knew about him and her like that. She would be ridiculed for loving him... a freak.

 _I want a perfect soul,_  
 _I want you to notice,_  
 _When I'm not around,_  
 _You're so fucking special,_  
 _I wish I was special._

Sometimes it hurt to see the other boys flirting with her. She did flirt back but he could tell that she didn't mean it. To him she wasn't like the other women. She was someone special to him and he told her. He loved how her hair was curly and wavy at the same time. He loved the length of those pitch black locks and the bright green shade of her eyes that looked like the most perfect emeralds. He loved that her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow and the beauty of it like the crystal flakes too. She was like an angel to him.

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_  
 _What the hell am I doing here?_  
 _I don't belong here._

He felt like he didn't deserve her. After all, with her looks she could've bagged a better man, someone better than him. Who would love a freak with purple eyes and freaky gifts. He called his abilities curses but she always said they were gifts and that he was given them because he was more special than the pigs who flirted with her. When she said this she always had that beautiful, trade mark smile that the Evelynn women possessed. The day she left she had given him a violin. Although you couldn't see it she left a message on it, 'Always play from your heart, love Alice.' So every time he played on his beautiful instrument he thought of her. Music was their life after all.

 _I don't belong..._

He finished the song with a proud look on his face but underneath that he was sad. Everyone stared at him as he walked outside of the building and saw a woman with black hair and green eyes smiling up at him. He shook his head then opened his eyes to see that she wasn't there.

Damn it.

"Well, looks like John won that bet of his." He said with a smirk then walked off into the darkness of the London streets.


End file.
